Fire teach me
by Klarusifogia Hega
Summary: Aku hanya dapat melihat, tanpa mendapat bagian dalam suatu peristiwa. Aku hanya terlahir sebagai pengamat, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa
1. The One That Got Away Katniss

The One That Got Away. Katniss

fic pertama , yeay

THG bukan punya saya

* * *

Satu hari lagi yang melelahkan sebagai 'penjaga perdamaian'. Mungkin tanpa Hob aku tidak akan tahan dengan kebosanan berkepanjangan ini, mungkin lebih tepatnya tanpa dia. Katniss. Dia tidak cantik, maksudku adiknya jauh lebih cantik, walaupun aku jarang melihat adiknya. Dia juga bukan gadis baik-baik, mengingat seberapa sering dia masuk ke hutan untuk berburu dan berjual-beli di pasar gelap. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Sisi gelapnya, tanggung jawabnya, tatapannya pada semua orang yang seakan-akan dia tidak peduli, dan caranya memandangku yang seperti 'dia penjaga perdamaian favoritku' dan 'rambutmu bagus'. Aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku ini. Dia sepertinya sudah memiliki orang lain, atau dia memang tidak ingin melirik pria manapun. Terkadang aku takut dia jatuh cinta pada Gale, sahabat berburunya itu. Seberapa banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama? Dan berapa banyak waktuku mengobrol di kedai greasy sae dengannya? Itu sama sekali tidak sebanding. Tapi setiap kali aku memperhatikan mereka bersama, cara Katniss memandang Gale, Gale tidak lebih dari sahabat. Walaupun terkadang aku melihat Gale memandang Katniss sebagai 'wanita'.

Alasanku yang lain adalah Hunger Games. Aku merasa tidak sanggup kehilangan dia-jika dia terpilih. Aku tahu dia cukup kuat untuk anak seusianya dan cukup sehat dibanding warga distrik 12 yang lain. Tapi, siapa sih yang rela wanita yang dicintainya ikut Hunger Games? Usianya bahkan belum 18. Tapi takdir berkata lain, aku harus melihat dia berada diantara 23 anak yang haus akan darah..

Hari ini hari yang paling ditunggu semua orang, atau lebih tepatnya paling ingin dihindari semua orang. Hari ini hari pemilihan. Aku melihat Katniss, sedang menggenggam tangan adiknya, pasti ini pemilihan pertamanya. Aku melihat mereka mendafar dan masuk ke dalam barisan. Effie Trinket. Atau apapun itu namanya berjalan memasuki panggung. Dengan aksen anehnya dia berbicara tentang hal hal yang sebetulnya tidak perlu, karena kami sudah hafal. Lalu tiba saatnya penentuan hidup dan mati. Seperti biasa perempuan terlebih dahulu. Ini detik-detik yang sangat amat menegangkan. _Cepatlah Effie, apa kau begitu tolol. Lama sekali kau ini._ Dan pada akhirnya dia mengambil sebuah kertas berisi nama. "Primrose Everdeen", katanya. Bukan katniss... Yesss. Ingin sekali rasanya lari dan mengucapkan selamat bahwa kau tidak terpilih pada Katniss. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu. Ini pasti tahun pertamanya, melihat baris dari mana dia keluar. Wajahnya tidak asing, cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya, bagian belakang kausnya mencuat keluar. Dia mirip dengan.. Tunggu, di di dia. Sekejap aku melihat Katniss berjalan, setengah berlari keluar dari barisannya. Itu adiknya. Dan dia pasti akan menggantikan adiknya.

Seandainya mesin waktu itu ada. Aku ingin satu.

Aku mengedipkan mataku dua kali. Ini pasti hanya halusinasi. Katniss. Di atas panggung. Lalu orang-orang mengangkat tiga jarinya. Selamat tingggal? Mampukah aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Aku.. ingin mengucapkannya. Maksudku, aku.. setidaknya dia harus tahu bahwa ada orang yang mencintainya. Aku. Ini hanya mimpi, iyakan? Katniss tidak diatas panggung. Lalu si effie effie apalah itu memilih nama pria yang akan mewakili distrik 12. Peeta Melark. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, sepertinya Katniss kenal. Apa dia laki-laki yang Katniss suka? Itu tidak penting. Selama Katniss hidup dan bahagia, aku akan melupakan hal-hal lain.

Aku melihat Prim-yang sekarang sudah kuingat namanya-dan seorang wanita yang sepertinya ibu Katniss masuk untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Setelah mereka keluar aku lihat Gale,lalu seorang perempuan seumuran Katniss, lalu Pria seumuran ibunya masuk bergantian. Aku ingin kedalam sana. Hanya untuk mengucapkan "Katniss,aku mencintaimu. Akan dan selalu mencintaimu". Aku hanya ingin dia tahu itu. Tapi aku 'penjaga perdamaian'. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Lagipula waktunya sudah habis. Aku masih sempat melihat kereta yang Katniss tumpangi pergi. Pergi.. semudah itukah aku mengatakannya. Katniss.. aku mencintaimu.

Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Dia memang sudah 'pergi' tapi, aku tidak akan pernah rela.

* * *

Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Di tempat sampah bertumpuk-tumpuk dan kumpulan baju tak terurus. Rumah. Memangnya aku punya? Aku mendengar orang-orang berteriak. Ada apa lagi sih? Tapi teriakan mereka itu, lebih terdengar seperti sorak-sorai. Apa Katniss sudah pulang, memang berapa lama aku di tumpukkan sampah ini. Terpaksa aku keluar. Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Dia kelihatan seperti Greasy Sae. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, bodoh?" ternyata dia memang Greasy Sae.

"Tidak. Uhm.. ada apa?"kataku.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak keluar rumah? Kupikir kau sakit, jadi aku bawa sup untukmu. Ini dari daging sapi." Baguslah bukan anjing atau rusa.

"Makasih. Tapi kenapa mereka teriak-teriak ?"

"Siapa?"

"Orang-orang."

"Itu namanya bersorak, bukan teriak-teriak. Sepertinya kau memang sakit,"katanya lembut. Iya, aku memang sakit. Aku sedikit pusing, tapi sakit yang dibawah tulang rusukku, yang rasanya seperti diremas-remas-lalu dilepas-lalu diremas lagi jauh lebih mengganggu. "Ya.. aku sedikit pusing," lalu aku berdiri menyamping mempersilahkan dia masuk. Dia wanita, selain Katniss, yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Kami sama-sama tidak punya keluarga. Dia kehilangan anak dan suaminya pada sebuah kecelakaan tambang. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" katanya sambil menyiapkan sup. "Baik, tidak terlalu baik juga sih. Maksudku.. tapi. Iya aku baik-baik saja." Apa dia mengerti maksudku? Aku sendiri saja tidak mengerti. "Jadi, apa kau sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Katniss? Kau kelihatan kotor sekali," pasti dia akan menyuruhku mandi. Dan, benar saja. Dia sudah melemparkan handuk ke wajahku. "Sana mandi cuci rambutmu, bau," dia seperti ibuku, dia melakukan seperti yang dulu ibuku lakukan. Aku harus bangun dari sofa nyaman ini untuk menyambut air dingin, atau dia akan menyiram kepalaku dengan air dingin di sofa nyaman ini. Dia sudah pernah melakukannya sekali, dan pada musim dingin. Hasilnya aku demam.

* * *

KATNISS MENDAPATKAN NILAI TERTINGGI! 11! Itu.. itu nilai yang berbahaya. Dia akan menjadi yang paling diinginkan, banyak sponsor, sekaligus banyak yang ingin membunuhnya. Dia-perempuan-dari-distrik-dua-belas-yang-seharusnya-mudah-dibunuh. Kenyataannya, nilai 11. Apa yang dia lakukan? Menembakan panah ke arah juri? Bahkan anak-anak dari distrik 1,2,4,nilai tertinggi mereka 10. Peeta-peeta itu dapat nilai 8, tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran distrik duabelas. Dan tahun ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat senyuman di wajah-wajah yang biasanya selalu menunduk setiap kali melihat tayangan Hunger Games. Memang Hunger Games yang sebenarnya belum dimulai, tapi setidaknya kami punya harapan. Katniss Everdeen. Berapa banyak orang-orang yang menyebut namanya dengan penuh harap. Tapi yang dia dapat itu nilai 11, nilai tertinggi. Dan itu berarti dia adalah sasaran utama peserta-peserta lain. Lebih parahnya lagi kostumnya hari itu sangat memukau. Aku memang tidak melihatnya, tapi dari cara orang-orang di Hob membicarakannya membuatku yakin ada keajaiban yang akan terjadi pada Hunger Games tahun ini. Atau keajaiban yang sepertinya akan terjadi pada distrik duabelas. Tapi bukankah semua itu terlalu berbahaya bagi Katniss? Menjadi yang paling dicintai itu sama saja menjadi yang paling dibenci. Sebenarnya, sejak awal semua ini terlalu berbahaya bagi Katniss.

Hunger Games. Itu bukan permainan, itu pembunuhan massal. Seharusnya hal-hal seperti itu ditiadakan saja. Sekaligus si Snow itu. Dia membuat penjaga perdamaian dan Hunger Games untuk menghentikan kerusuhan yang disebabkan oleh orang-orang yang menuntut adanya kedamaian bagi mereka. Bukankah semua itu hanya omong kosong. Apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya?

Hunger Games. Tidak ada yang akan selamat jika terpilih dan mengikuti permainan itu. Semua anak-anak yang terpilih, tidak akan mendapat kehidupannya kembali. Mereka memang akan mendapat banyak uang jika menang, tapi, lihat saja si Haymitch. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan uangnya. Mereka memang tetap hidup, dengan hati dan pikiran mereka yang mati. Dan Katniss, bahkan jika dia menang, dia akan tetap kalah. Satu-satunya pemenang di sini adalah Snow. Dan sepertinya, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menang.

* * *

Semua orang kelihatan tidak ingin melewati tayangan ini, atau mereka memang tidak ingin. Semua mata memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Dia harapan mereka, dia keajaiban yang selama ini mereka tunggu. Tapi.. Katniss? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sedih? Apa kau merindukan Prim, ibumu, dan Gale? Apa gaunmu nyaman? Apa semua ini berat bagimu? Apa kau tahu aku akan terus dipihakmu, walaupun aku tidak bisa di sisimu? Aku harap kau tidak tahu.

Segala hal yang diucapkan Katniss bisa dikategorikan aman. Tidak ada yang memukau, juga menyebalkan. Tapi gaunnya itu. Itu salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah kulihat. Api. Katniss, dengan api. Oranye hanya manipulasi. Tidak ada api yang manis. Api hanya menyebabkan dua warna, hitam dan merah. Abu dan darah. Aku tidak menanggap Katniss pembunuh. Aku hanya merasa Katniss sanggup menghasilkan dua warna tersebut, hitam dan merah, pada saat-saat tertentu. Walaupun aku selalu berharap tidak. Walaupun ini Hunger Games. Aku tidak akan berharap Katniss dapat menghasilkan dua warna itu, jika itu hanya akan menyakiti hatinya.

Peeta, bisa kubilang dia peserta yang cukup langka. Dia kelihatan mengikuti arus deras yang akan menentukan kapan dia akan mati. Dia membuat tayangan ini terlihat menyenangkan, membuat semua orang lupa bahwa beberapa hari lagi mereka semua akan mati. Caesar bertanya pada Peeta tentang gadis yang mengisi hatinya. Peeta diam sejenak, tapi tidak ada keraguan di matanya. Dia berkata bahwa gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyukainya. Lalu Caesar mengatakan bahwa jika dia 'memenangkan' Hunger Games dia akan mendapatkan gadis itu. Namun jawaban Peeta yang selanjutnya membuatku tersentak

"Jika saja dia tidak ikut bersamaku kesini."

Lena Magenta


	2. Hurt, Lost and Too Love

Makasih buat yang udah review (walaupun cuma 2 orang, bisa dibilang satu karena yang satunya lagi saya kenal, gaseru :p (peace, sel)) , dan gatau lagi mau ngomong apa.

Part ini, akan ada hal-hal yang gaada di buku. Hasil imajinasi dan rekaan sendiri.

Peringatan:banyak kesalahan pada tulisan dibawah titik-titik ini

THG bukan punya saya (gini,sel?)

.…...…...

Peeta dan Katniss. Aku membayangkan mereka, berjalan berdua ke sebuah rumah baru, memanggang roti. Lalu mereka bermain ke padang gurun bersama anak-anak mereka yang cantik dan tampan. Mereka-maksudku Katniss-tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia..

Cukup. Aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Peeta, laki-laki itu.. Aku tidak tahu. Aku secara pribadi tidak bisa membencinya. Dia terlalu 'santai' untuk dibenci. Terlalu baik-kelihatannya-untuk dibenci. Dia tidak cocok berada di arena. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku baru mengetahui, dia anak seorang tukang roti. Aku pernah makan rotinya-lebih tepatnya sekali, karena jika aku terus menerus makan roti itu Greasy Sae akan mengatai aku penghianat-rotinya enak. Ayahnya, ramah. Hanya itu yang bisa kubilang. Ibunya, lupakan saja. Dia tidak perlu dikenal.

Belakangan ini pikiranku sering melayang entah kemana. Memikirkan Katniss.. Dimana ini sudah beberapa hari sejak aku melihatnya diwawancarai. Entahlah, aku tidak ingin melihat Katniss berjuang sendirian, sementara Peeta berburu manusia berasama kawanan karier. Aku melihat Hunger Games kemarin, Peeta jadi kelihatan tidak manusiawi. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak suka jika mereka-Peeta dan Katniss-bersama. Bukannya aku tidak suka mereka bersama atau bagaimana, tapi aku hanya tidak mau jika nantinya peserta dari distrik yang sama harus berusaha untuk saling membunuh hanya karena peraturan konyol, pemenang hanya ada satu.

* * *

Katniss, bahkan sekarang, aku mulai tidak berani menyebut namanya. Aku terlalu takut, naif.. aku melihat, Katniss menjatuhkan sarang lebah berbahaya ke kawanan karier-termasuk Peeta. Lalu Katniss dan teman kecilnya dari distrik sebelas membuat rencana-yang berhasil- untuk mengahancurkan persediaan makanan kawanan setelah beberapa kejadian, aku menyadari-saat Peeta melawan Cato dan bisa dibilang kalah, tentu saja-selama ini Peeta hanya berpura-pura. Berpura-pura menjadi penkhianat. Berpura-pura bersikap kejam. Berpura-pura menjadi kawanan karier. Tapi dia tidak pernah berpura-pura mencintai Katniss. Sekalipun tidak. Dan itu membuat hentakan-hentakan keras di bawah tulang rusukku-yang sekarang sudah mencapai tulang tengkorakku-semakin cepat, tak beraturan, dan menyakitkan. Dan rasa sakit itu terus berlanjut, membekas.

* * *

Katniss mencari-cari Peeta. Sejak Claudius siapalah itu, mengumumkan bahwa pemenang berupa pasangan satu distrik diperbolehkan, Katniss meneriakkan nama Peeta, mencarinya. Sampai dia menemukan Peeta, dengan penyamarannya yang bisa dinilai 9,9 dari 10 itu. Katniss memeriksa luka tikam di kaki Peeta, membersihkannya, membawa Peeta ke sebuah gua(?), dan merawatnya. Aku harap hanya sebatas itu, hanya sebatas teman satu distrik yang saling melindungi dan menghargai satu sama lain. Tapi mereka, mereka melakukan lebih dari itu. Cara Katniss memanggil Peeta. Cara mata Peeta menatap Katniss saat ia tertidur dengan dahi terluka setelah mengambil obat untuknya. Cara mereka makan bersama. Cara mereka bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Cara mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain. Cara bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.. Tuhan, tolong hentikan mimpi buruk ini! Hentikan rasa sakit itu! Rasa sakit dibawah tulang rusukku yang semakin menjadi-jadi! Aku tidak kuat lagi..

Aku berjanji akan terus mencintainya. Berjanji akan melakukan dan merelakan apapun demi kebahagiaanya. Tapi apa rasanya harus sakit? Harus sesakit ini? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa semua hal itu berlangsung dan aku melihatnya. Dengan mataku. Dengan pikiranku yang berkabut. Dengan hatiku yang tidak bisa diobati lagi.. Dengan kepercayaan diriku yang mulai runtuh..

* * *

Sekarang hanya tinggal Katniss, Peeta dan Cato. Aku tidak mengerti. Setidaknya jika Cato tidak membunuh laki-laki dari distrik sebelas itu, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi.

Cato berlari, tanpa sebab tanpa peduli apa yang ada di depannya. Aku pikir dia mulai gila karena Hunger Games. Tapi setelah dilihat lebih jelas lagi apa yang ada di belakangnya, ternyata di belum gila. Padahal aku pikir aku sudah menemukan teman yang juga gila karena Hunger Games sialan ini. Katniss dan Peeta yang juga berada di lokasi yang sama mulai berlari setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang mengejar Cato. Menuju Cornucopia, tempat tertinggi dan terdekat yang bisa dicapai agar selamat. Sejenak aku merasa bingung, hanya sebesar itukah kesetiann Katniss pada Peeta? Dia meninggalkannya terseok-seok di belakang. Aku ingin berbisik di telinga Katniss,"Apa kau lupa sesuatu?" tapi, seperti mendengarku, dia kembali mengajak Peeta ke Cornucopia bersama-sama.

Tragedi? Pembunuhan di atas Cornucopia? Penyelamatan di atas Cornucopia? Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Cato menahan Peeta, bersiap-siap mematahkan lehernya. Anak panah Katniss-yang dia ambil dari mayat Glimmer, perserta dari distrik satu-menancap di punggung tangan Cato. Cato terjatuh ke kawanan mutt dan menunggu ajalnya. Katniss menyelamatkan Peeta yang mulai kehabisan darah, lalu terkejut dengan pengumuman bahwa hanya boleh ada satu pemenang. Dengan kata lain Snow ingin penbunuhan antara Pria dan Wanita. Orang yang saling mencintai. Dia sudah merencanakan ini dari awal. Aku tahu, dia tidak sebaik itu.

Aku pikir aku akan melihat Peeta dan Katniss saling menyatakan bahwa ia rela mati demi cintanya. Ternyata Katniss, dia mengambil beri beracun, dan mengatakan pada Peeta untuk menelan beri itu bersama-sama. Mati bersama-sama?

* * *

Selanjutnya hal yang kuketahui adalah Katniss dan Peeta menang, berdua. Ya, berdua. Katniss akan pulang. Sekarang pertanyaanku hanya tersisa satu. Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat datang? Atau selamat tinggal?

* * *

When love comes so strong  
There is no right or wrong

Lena Magenta


	3. If only i could say goodbye

Part3, if only i could say goodbye

di part ini, si " " ini akan mulai menjadi.. Uhm semacam sakit jiwa atau rasa sakit berkepanjangan akibat kekecewaan. Semacam itulah. Dia sudah tidak normal lagi.

Seneng juga ada yang suka cerita saya yang terkesan membosankan dan terlihat seperti buku cetak sejarah(?)

THG bukan punya saya(gini kan sel?)

silahkan membaca.. *tarik nafas dalam-dalam*

* * *

"Hai Katniss," kataku. "Hai juga," Balasnya.

Bisa dibilang tidak ada perubahan yang berarti untukku. Aku masih mencintainya, dia masih tidak menyadarinya. Baguslah, itu akan lebih mudah buatnya. Karena Gale yang berpura-pura sebagai sepupu Katniss, padahal teman"laki-laki"nya, mulai menunjukan perasaanya. Setidaknya tidak masalah(bagiku) jika hanya Gale, sayangnya Katniss juga terlihat membalasnya.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Katniss dan Peeta bersama lagi. Aku mulai ragu akan tatapan mereka waktu itu. Itu hanya akting? Katniss akting? Itu mungkin saja, karena sejujurnya ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas. Tapi Peeta? Tidak mungkin dia hanya akting. Tidak ada orang yang akting sampai rela membahayakan nyawanya.

Aku tidak mengerti Katniss. Apa dia pikir, setelah Hunger Games semuanya berakhir? Dia dan Peeta, hanya sebuah mimpi? Bukannya aku mendukung hubungan mereka, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Katniss menjadi pengkhianat. Walaupun yang dikhianatinya bukan aku. Dan hatiku akan tetap sakit, bahkan jika itu bukan aku. Ini yang disebut cinta, bukan?

* * *

Katniss hari ini akan pergi mengelilingi Panem. Aku sempat mengucapkan beberapa hal yang tidak penting kepadanya, aku sempat menyinggung Peeta dan Gale. Dan dia hanya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sedikit bercanda, dan penuh kebohongan? Aku tidak tahu juga.

Aku menonton tayangan tur kemenangan, saat Katniss di distrik sebelas. Dia, dia dan Peeta menbuat kekacauan. Aku tahu dia peduli pada Rue-teman dari distrik sebelasnya-dan juga Thresh-yang bisa dibilang penyelamat nyawanya. Tapi yang dia dan Peeta lakukan tidak tepat. Aku juga tahu, ada korban dalam peristiwa itu. Ada yang terbunuh, terbunuh hanya karena mengangkat tiga jarinya untuk Katniss. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tanda itukan artinya selamat tinggal. Apa yang salah dari tanda itu? Ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Selanjutnya dia dan Peeta tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi. Membacakan pidato-pidato tanpa makna, tersenyum, melambaikan tangan, berciuman..

* * *

Peeta melamar Katniss? Katniss? Katniss akan jadi milik Peeta? Katniss mencium laki-laki lain! Dan Gale bukan saudaranya! Bahkan Katniss dan Peeta saling tersenyum. Aku ragu Peeta belum tau fakta itu. Aku semakin tidak mengerti tentang hal ini. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, tapi ini lebih rumit. Katniss akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak dicintainya.

* * *

Aku akan melupakan kejadian ini. Aku harus. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika mengingat terus hal ini. Cukup Peeta saja, Katniss. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur.

* * *

Entah mengapa, aku ingin masuk ke dalam hutan. Dari dulu aku sudah penasaran apa yang ada di dalamnya. Selain itu, mungkin aku bisa melupakan tentang 'ciuman' itu. Aku masuk melewati pagar listrik-yang tidak dialiri listrik. Aku waspada setiap kali aku mendengar suara. Siapa yang tahu jika selama ini Snow menyembunyikan penjaga perdamaian di hutan? Lagi pula ini hutan, banyak hal yang tidak pernah kuketahui.

Ada sebuah rumah, mungkin bisa dibilang gubuk. Rumah itu kecil, dan tua. Anehnya aku mendengar suara-suara dari dalam gubuk tua itu. Dan lebih anehnya lagi suara itu seperti seorang perempuan dan laki. Yang teraneh adalah suara-suara itu mirip Katniss dan Gale. Parahnya, itu memang mereka. Cukup, aku sudah muak. Aku ingin melupakan rasa sakitku, bukan melihat Katniss berasama Gale! Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka berciuman. Dan semua hal itu ada di depan mata kepalaku sendiri!

Cukup Peeta saja! Kenapa Gale juga harus merasakan bibirmu? Katniss?

Setelah itu mereka terdengar berdebat tentang sesuatu, aku mendengar kata pemberontakan, melarikan diri, keluarga, dan hutan. Aku sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Lebih baik aku pergi, sebelum aku kehilangan lebih banyak akal sehat. Sebelum seluruh kepercayaan diriku memudar. Sebelum aku sempat meragukan cintaku pada Katniss.

* * *

Aku akan kembali ke rumahku, ketika semua penjaga perdamaian-dan warga distrik duabelas yang datang karena suara keributan- dipanggil untuk berkumpul. Tidak biasanya wali kota menyuruh kami datang.

Tapi, aku tidak melihat wali kota. Aku hanya melihat seseorang-yang kelihatan seperti pemimpin penjaga perdamaian-berdiri di depan kami, tempat dimana wali kota biasa berdiri. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa mulai sekarang, kami melakukan segala sesuatu dibawah perintahnya. Lalu dia menunjukkan tempat untuk orang-orang yang melanggar perintahnya, tempat dan alat pencambuk. "Dan sebagai contoh untuk kalian semua," aku melihat mereka membawa seseorang laki-laki. Dia pasti anak Seam. Ketua penjaga perdamaian baru itu mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu dia tangkap karena membawa hasil buruan. Hasil buruan? Anak Seam? Itu kelihatan seperti.. Gale! Gale ditangkap! Dimana Katniss?

Tidak! Tidak ada waktu mencari Katniss! Aku harus menyelamatkan Gale. Gale penting bagi Katniss. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Katniss, apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

Hal terakhir yang kuingat, kepalaku dihantamkan dengan pegangan cambuk-karena menentang hukuman Gale- dengan cukup keras. Cukup membuatku terlalu pusing untuk bergerak. Saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah Katniss. Bagaimana perasaannya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Gale? Bukankah lebih baik aku yang terluka dibanding Gale untuk Katniss? Aku hanya mengusahakan yang terbaik. Aku tidak peduli pada rasa sakit dan pusing. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sakit yang lebih lagi.

Aku akui, aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Katniss datang untuk menolong Gale. Aku senang, berarti Gale selamat. Namun setelah beberapa saat, setelah aku diangkat-lebih tepatnya diseret-masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, aku mulai mempertanyakan.

_Apa aku tidak ada artinya?_

_Kau tidak datang untuk melihatku, bahkan setelah kau mengetahui fakta bahwa aku seperti ini karena membela Gale._

_Melihatkupun mungkin kau tidak._

_Menyadari aku disini pun mungkin kau tidak._

_Aku tidak lebih dari sampah sekarang_

_Aku sampah, sampah tanpa harapan_

_Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku terlahir untuk mencintaimu. Dan kau lahir untuk menjadi cintaku_

_Tapi kau juga diciptakan untuk menjadi milik orang lain. Dan mencintai yang lain_

_Aku. Hanya sebuah cahaya redup_

_Yang berharap bisa menerangi jalanmu_

_Aku menyalakan cahayaku setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik. Setiap saat sejak aku mulai mengenalmu. Menunggu kedatanganmu._

_Tapi, takdir hanya memberiku harapan. Cahayaku redup, bahkan mati._

_Dan kau tidak menyadarinya. Dan kau tidak peduli aku disini._

_Dan kau, kau masih tetap cintaku._

_Takdir hanya menyisahkan harapan. Waktu hanya membuatku menunggu. Cinta hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan.._

_Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali. Lebih baik aku tidak disini._

_Hah.. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti perasaanku lagi. Aku ini siapa?_

_Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, Katniss. Mengucapkan namamupun aku tidak sanggup. _

_Kau sejarah. Bagian dari sejarah kehidupanku_

_Sejarah termanis. Dan yang paling menyakitkan._

_Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu._

_Sejak aku menemukan cinta, yang membuatku bertahan, namun mengkhianatiku_

_Sejak kau pergi menantang maut_

_Sejak kau menyentuh bibir laki-laki lain dengan bibirmu_

_Sejak cinta mulai menyakiti hatiku_

_Sejak aku menyesal dan tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu_

_Selamat tinggal, Katniss_

_ -Darius-_

_**-Finish-**_


End file.
